The Black Organization
by Yeollie614614
Summary: Baekhyun hanya seorang yatim piatu, terpaksa terjebak dalam sebuah organisasi hitam dan terjerat dalam pesona sang pemimpin yaitu Park Chanyeol. Akankah Baekhyun masih mencintai sosok Chanyeol yang notabene pembunuh semua keluarga kandungnya? CHANBAEK! YAOI! NO CHILD!


.

Main Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast: Exo member

Genre: Crime, Romance

Rate: M

Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Sebuah Rahasia

.

.

.

.

.

Tokyo, 23 November 2014

"Bagaimana dengan transaksinya?" Pria tinggi berambut hitam legam berbicara pada seseorang dari balik telpon dengan pandangan yang tak pernah lepas dari tablet pintarnya.

"..."

"Setelah selesai, maka lenyapkan para tikus itu. Aku tak ingin mereka mengotori rencanaku" Ucapnya tegas pada seseorang itu.

"..."

"Baiklah, jika sampai ada satu tikus yang berhasil kabur, maka kepalamu yang akan ku lenyapkan" Pria itu kini mematikan sambungan telpon secara sepihak.

Lelaki tinggi itu adalah Park Chanyeol, seorang pemimpin dari organisasi hitam. Organisasi yang berkecimpung dalam penjual belian obat terlarang, senjata api, dan bahkan organisasi ini menjual berbagai macam organ tubuh manusia yang di selundupkan oleh dokter dokter nakal. Chanyeol pun tak segan segan merekrut banyak ilmuan untuk membuat obat obatan terlarang jenis baru, agar organisasi terkutuknya ini tetap bertahan dalam dunia pasar gelap.

"Hyung!"

"Ada apa Jongin?"

"Apa tugas ku untuk selanjutnya? Aku ingin yang lebih menantang" Dia adalah Park Jongin, adik kandung dari pemimpin Organisasi ini yaitu Park Chanyeol. Jongin tak beda jauh dengan hyungnya. Sama sama berwatak keras dan arogan.

Chanyeol dan Jongin adalah satu satunya yang berkeluarga di Organisasi ini, karna kedua orang tua mereka telah di bunuh oleh Organisasi lain. Hingga Chanyeol bertekad akan meneruskan organisasi ini hingga ia menemukan pembunuh orang tuanya.

"Pergilah ke Yokohama, dan setelah kau bertransaksi dengan tuan Nakamura maka Minseok akan bekerja setelah itu" Ucap Chanyeol yang kembali fokus pada tabletnya.

"Aku juga bisa jadi sniper hyung! Kenapa harus Minseok hyung lagi? Apa tak bisa bertukar posisi?" Jongin kini merengek, ia sungguh ingin jadi eksekutor untuk transaksi kali ini, bayangkan bagaimana jika ia menembak kepala tak bersalah itu, ahhh pasti keren sekali.

"Jarak gedungnya terlalu jauh Jongin, kau belum sepandai Minseok! Jadi jangan membantah, atau kau mau peluru itu bersarang pada otakmu?" Chanyeol jengah, ia benar benar capek meladeni dongsaengnya ini.

Beginilah kehidupan Chanyeol dan Jongin, selalu berkutat dengan pembunuhan, perampokan, dan perdagangan barang ilegal. Organisasi yang di pimpin Chanyeol pun adalah organisasi yang tertutup dan rapih. Mereka selalu membersihkan jejak mereka setelah melakukan transaksi. Entah itu dengan cara pembunuhan, atau pengeboman sekalipun. Chanyeol benar benar tak ingin jika rahasia mengenai organisasinya sampai bocor ke publik, dan semua yang bekerja pada organisasi inipun seolah terikat telak. Mereka tak akan bisa keluar bahkan kabur dari kubus gelap yang Chanyeol pimpin. Jika mereka berniat untuk membebaskan diri dari organisasi ini, maka kepala mereka dulu lah yang akan terpisah dari raganya.

Chanyeol memang memperbolehkan mereka untuk menjalani kegiatan diluar organisasi, bahkan ada beberapa yang bekerja seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Tapi itu semua tak berarti mereka bebas melakukan semaunya, mereka selalu di awasi oleh mata mata Chanyeol yang tersebar di seluruh Jepang.

"Chanyeol-sama" Ucap seseorang pada Chanyol.

"Berikan laporanmu" Balas Chanyeol sembari meniti bawahannya ujung kaki hingga rambut.

Mata elang Chanyeol kini tertuju langung pada pergelangan di tuxido yang anak buahnya kenakan itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang berkelip di sana. Chanyeol pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil paksa sesuatu yang berkelip di pergelangan tangan itu.

Lelaki yang di ketahui bernama Daehyun itu pun kaget bukan main ketika Chanyeol mencabut benda pada pergelangan tangannya, benda berkelip itu ternyata adalah alat penyadap yang di pasang saat transaksi di distrik Koto sejam yang lalu.

"Kau membawa sampah yang akan menghancurkan isi kepalamu ternyata" Chanyeol beranjak menjauh dari Daehyun, menuju meja kerjanya.

Daehyun tentu saja merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak mengetahui bahwa ia di sadap, ia sungguh ketakutan saat ini. Mata Daehyun membulat sempurna saat ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol kembali mendekatinya dengan membawa benda pada tangan kanannya, benda hitam berselongsong yang bisa merenggut nyawa siapa saja.

"A-aaku bisa jelaskan, aku s-sungguh tak mengetahuinya" Daehyun berusaha membela diri.

"Aku tak butuh alasanmu, dan perlu kau ketahui aku tak pernah mempercayai siapa siapa, bahkan pada Tuhan sekalipun" Ucap Chanyeol dingin, lalu ia mengarahkan mulut pistol itu tepat pada dahi Daehyun yang kini sudah di banjiri oleh keringat.

"Beri aku k-kesempatan"

"Katakan itu pada dewa kematian"

DUUAAARRRR...

Daehyun tergeletak seketika, dan Jongin yang masih berada di ruangan itu hanya cuek saja sambil berlalu, ia baru dapat tontonan pembunuhan secara gratis dan sekarang saatnya pergi.

"Jangan lakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun besok, jika tidak kau akan bernasib sama seperti sampah yang satu ini" Chanyeol memperingati dongsaengnya, karna untuk urusan bekerja, Jongin masih perlu pengawasan. Itu sebabnya Chanyeol tak pernah memberi Jongin posisi sebagai eksekutor.

"Cih... Jangan meremehkanku hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Baekhyun sensei" Ucap anak anak serempak saat lelaki mungil itu memasuki kelas.

"Selamat pagi juga anak anak, silahkan kembali duduk" Ucapnya diselingin dengan senyuman yang teramat manis.

Ia adalah Byun Baekhyun, seorang guru sekolah dasar yang terletak pada distrik Shibuya, Tokyo. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja menjadi seorang ilmuwan atau dokter jika Baekhyun mau, apalagi di tambah ia adalah lulusan terbaik Universitas Kyoto di bidang sains. Baekhyun dulunya memang belajar di Universitas Kyoto, ia mendapat beasiswa disana dan menetap di Jepang selama bertahun tahun. Setelah lulus ia pun perpindah ke Tokyo dan memulai hidup disana.

"Sensei! Ken menjahiliku terus" Seorang bocah perempuan kini tengah sibuk mengadu pada Baekhyun yang masih berkutat pada buki catatannya.

"Kenapa Ayumi? Hei gadis cantik tak boleh menangis" Baekhyun menenangkan bocah kecil yang bernama Ayumi itu.

"Ken terus menggangguku" Ayumi masih menangis di pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap wajah gadis kecil itu dengan lembut, lalu menggandengnya menuju tempat duduknya.

"Ken jangan menjahili Ayumi lagi ya? Kasihan ia sangat terganggu" Baekhyun kini berbicara pada Ken, teman sebangku Ayumi.

"Tapi sensei, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahnya dengan jelas"

Baekhyun hanya menatap Ayumi sebentar, lalu mengambil pensil yang berada di meja anak muridnya itu secara sembarangan. Kemudian ia menguncir rambut Ayumi yang tadinya menutupi wajahnya kebelakang, dan menjadikan pensil tadi sebagai tusuk kondenya.

"Nah kau sudah bisa melihat wajah Ayumi dengan jelas kan Ken?"

"Ayumi sangat cantik" Puji Ken dengan senyuman mengembang di kedua pipinya.

"Aku akan menjaga Ayumi sensei" Ucap Ken lagi sembari menggandeng tangan Ayumi.

Baekhyun tak bicara selanjutnya, ia hanya memandangi kedua bocah yang sekarang malah tertawa terpingkal pingkal karna lelucuan Ken. Inilah yang Baekhyun sukai dari pekerjaanya, ia begitu menyukai anak anak. Dan saat ia melihat tawa lepas dari anak anak didiknya seakan itu adalah hal paling indah yang pernah ia rasakan.

Tampa terasa bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran pun berbunyi. Anak anak sekolah dasar itupun langsung heboh seketika. Banyak dari mereka berlarian kesana kemari, mengejar satu sama lain.

"Anak anak tenangggggg!" Suara Baekhyun melengking akhirnya.

Dan benar saja, anak anak itu seolah terhipnotis dengan lengkingan Baekhyun. Mereka semua diam seketika, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengerjap polos tampa dosa. Aaahhhh itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Kalian ingat bukan besok hari apa?"

"Besok Piknikkkkk" Ucap anak anak itu serempak.

"Maka dari itu kalian harus langsung pulang ke rumah lalu mempersiapkan bekal untuk esok oke?"

"Oke sensei" Jawab mereka serempak lagi.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh setelahnya, kemudian ia menjawab salam yang di berikan murid murid itu padanya. Ahhh menyenangkan sekali menjadi guru di sebuah sekolah dasar, kini masalah paling berat di hidupnya hanya menenangkan kelas yang rusuh akibat ulah manusia manusia kecil. Ya, hanya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yokohama, 24 November 2014.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" Chanyeol memantau pekerjaan Jongin dan Minseok dari dalam layar tabletnya, ia memasangkan kamera tersembunyi pada kancing kemeja yang Jongin kenakan saat ini.

"Semua aman terkendali" Jongin sedikit berbisik pada microfon kecil yang tersemat di kerah kemejanya.

"Segera kontak Minseok setelah kau selesai bertransaksi, jika ada yang mencurigakan, ledakkan saja langsung cafe itu. Aku sungguh malas jika ada tikus kecil yang mengganggu organisasiku"

"Aku mengerti"

Dan setelahnya Jongin pun memulai negosiasinya dengan tuan Nakamura, negosiai ini berjalan cukup ringan di sudut pojok cafe tersebut. Letaknya sangat terpencil karna di tutup oleh sekat sekat pembatas, tapi jika di teliti lagi, tempat duduk tuan Nakamura ternyata sejajar lurus dengan gedung pencakar langit yang berada di jarak 600meter dari cafe tersebut. Jarak yang cukup jauh untuk mengetahui bahwa ia akan mati setelah transaksi ini. Dan di dalam gedung itu, Minseok selaku eksekutor sudah bersiap dengan sejata laras panjang yang ia bidik tepat pada kepala tuan Nakamura.

"Pelayan, bisakah aku titip ini sebentar? Aku ingin buang air kecil" Baekhyun berbicara pelayan yang berada di depannya. Ia kini tengah membeli beberapa minuman untuk rekannya sesama guru.

Sekolah mereka memang sedang mengunjungi beberapa musium di kota Yokohama, kota ini di pilih karna jarak tempuhnya yang tak terlalu jauh dari Tokyo. Dan kini semua rombongannya sedang beristirahat di taman dekat cafe yang sekarang ia singgahi.

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju toilet yang terletak pada pojok cafe tersebut. Ia sungguh sudah tak tahan dengan hasrat buang air kecilnya itu, sampai ia tak sadar jika bertubrukan dengan lelaki yang cukup tinggi dengan membawa dua koper. Entah mungkin Baekhyun begitu tergesa gesa hingga kedua koper itu jatuh berserakan kelantai, memang isinya tidak sampai tercecar tetapi ia sungguh tidak enak dengan pemuda yang di tabraknya itu, dan kelihatannya pria itu sedang terburu buru.

"Ah maafkan aku" Baekhyun berusaha membantu mengangkat satu koper.

"Tidak usah, aku tak apa" Pemuda itu langsung mengangkat koper yang tadinya ingin Baekhyun angkat, tapi tidak jadi karna lelaki itu langsung menyambar dan pergi.

Baekyun hanya menatap heran lalu ia lanjutkan lagi langkahnya menuju toilet. Tak berapa lama ia pun keluar dari dalam toilet dan bergegas mengambil pesanannya dan meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

Drrrrrtttt~~

"Baekhyun kau dimana?" Ucap seseorang pada Baekhyun di sebrang sana.

"Aku baru keluar Cafe, kenapa?"

"Cepatlah kembali, kita akan mulai tour lagi"

"Baiklah" Baekhyun menjawab, lalu mematikan telepon dengan seseorang itu.

KYAAAAAA!

"ADA ORANG TERTEMBAK! KYAAAAAA!" Samar samar Baekhyun mendengar suara jerit dari salah satu pengunjung cafe, sesungguhnya ia penasaran apa yang terjadi di dalam. Tetapi mengigat ia tengah di tunggu oleh rekan rekan dan anak didiknya itu jadi ia urungkan niat untuk kembali kedalam cafe.

Dan tampa Baekhyun sadari, ia adalah satu satunya saksi mata dari kematian tuan Nakamura siang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Minseok kini kembali ke markas mereka. Bersiap menemui Chanyeol dan melaporkan tentang tugas kali ini. Mereka berdua membawa masing masing satu koper berisikan bahan terbaru untuk menyempurnakan obat obatan terlarang yang tengah di kembangkan oleh organisasi mereka.

"Padahal ini hanya serbuk, tetapi kenapa harganya mahal sekali" Oceh Minseok kepada Jongin, setidaknya ia ingin tau pendapat adik pemimpinnya tentang bahan terbaru yang sedang mereka bawa bawa ini.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tau ini apa hyung, hanya Chanyeol hyung dan tuan Nakamura lah yang tau benda apa ini" Jawab Jongin seenaknya, dan ia memang tidak berbohong. Ia sungguh tidak tau benda apa yang berada di dalam koper tersebut.

Tak lama keduanya sudah sampai pada ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Berikan laporanmu" Ucap Chanyeol tampa basa basi.

"Aku sudah mendapat benda yang kau butuhkan untuk pengembangan obat terlarang jenis baru organisasi kita hyung" Jongin berbicara dengan puas, seolah hasil kerjanya hari ini tampa cacat.

"Bagus, kau sepertinya belajar banyak Jongin"

"Oh tentu"

"Lalu Minseok, apa kau sudah melubangi kepala lelaki tua itu dengan senapanmu?" Chanyeol berdiri, ia mengarah kepada dua koper di depannya.

"Tentu, sekali tembak" Minseok menjawab dengan sangat bangga.

"Baiklah, tolong bawa ini ke laboratorium dan setelahnya kalian boleh beristirahat" Ucap Chanyeol pada Minseok, lalu dengan cekatan ia membawa dua koper itu sekaligus dan langsung lenyap dari ruang kerja Chanyeol.

"Hyung lebih baik kita ke club, banyak yeoja disana" Ajak Jongin pada hyungnya itu.

"Aku malas, kau saja" Chanyeol kini menghempaskan tubuh tingginya pada sofa besar berwarna merah pekat itu.

"Kau bisa gila jika terus memikirkan organisasi ini terus, kau butuh hiburan hyung! Bercinta contohnya" Jongin sok sok-an menasehati Chanyeol.

"Aku tak butuh cinta"

"Bercinta memang tak perlu membutuhkan cinta" Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Terserah kau saja" Chanyeol malas meladeni Jongin yang tak ada habisnya.

"Yasudah aku pergi"

"Sebelum pergi, tinggalkan kamera tersembunyi dan microfon kecil itu, aku ingin mengeceknya" Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, mengambil tequilla dari lemari pendingin.

Jongin tidak bicara apa apa lagi, ia hanya meninggalkan benda yang Chanyeol inginkan pada meja kerjanya lalu pergi ngeloyor begitu saja. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin membobol salah satu lubang manusia malam ini.

Dan beberapa setelahnya Chanyol disibukkan dengan rekaman dari kamera dan microfon kecil itu. Sungguh Chanyeol ingin murka mengetahui kesalahan kecil yang Jongin perbuat di akhir transaksi pada tuan Nakamura. Dengan segera ia memanggil Jongin melalu ponsel pintarnya, ia ingin Jongin bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan pada tugasnya kali ini.

"Halo?" Suara Jongin kini terdengar oleh Chanyeol dari sela sela ponselnya.

"Kembali ke markas kau Jongin! Atau ku lubangi kepalamu dengan timah panas" Chanyeol kesal bukan main, sudah di peringatkan berkali kali agar jangan membuat kesalahan. Kini Jongin mengulanginya lagi.

"Yak! Kau kenapa hyung?" Samar samar suara Jongin terdengar. Suara dentuman irama yang sungguh nyaring mendominasi pendengaran Chanyeol.

"Kau benar benar ingin aku menembaki kepalamu hah brengsek? Kembali sekarang!"

Jongin tau, hyungnya saat ini benar benar sedang marah besar. Maka dari itu ia tak banyak bertanya lagi, langsung saja bergegas menuju markas utama. Dan ia pun menyiapkan dirinya, kalau kalau ini adalah menit terakhirnya merasakan udara di muka bumi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat apa ini?" Suara Chanyeol menggema di dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku sungguh tak sengaja hyung, aku bersumpah" Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri, bisa bisanya ia bertabrakan dengan lelaki itu dan membuat tugasnya yang sempurna ini menjadi tercoreng.

"Cari dia, lalu kau bunuh. Aku tak ingin lelaki ini bicara yang tidak tidak" Chanyeol berkata seolah dia adalah dewa kematian yang berhak mencabut nyawa orang yang di kehendakinya.

"Apa kau yakin hyung?"

"Apa mau kau yang ku bunuh saat ini?" Tanya Chanyol dengan nada sarkatis.

"T-tentu saja tidak" Jongin gelagapan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, ia sungguh kesal dengan Jongin yang selalu saja bercacat jika melakukan tugas. Tapi ia juga amat menyayangi Jongin, mengetahui hanya Jongin lah satu satunya yang ia punya saat ini.

"Cari tau dia siapa, setelah itu eksekusi dengan ku" Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya.

Jongin hanya menghela nafas lega, setidaknya dia masih bisa membobol lubang kenikmatan lagi besok malam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author note:

Min to leave your review for my fanfic?

Stay tune to chapter 2!


End file.
